Yugioh HEART-X
by pedro.mendesdearaujo
Summary: In a world set 20 years after 5D's, four duelists struggle to survive in a world where a strange energy has taken over the city's inhabitants, and any person that duels is possessed by an energy that makes them uncontrollable.


**YUGIOH HEART-X**

**Disclaimer: **The Yugioh Trading Card Game belongs to Konami; anything and everything related to Yugioh does not belong to me. While the characters and plot are my creations, feel free to use them as you please, referring to me only as courtesy.

_- For your reading pleasure, I've included a link in the end of the episode that includes all the cards used in the duel(s) in this episode. For a better experience, and also to avoid potential spoilers, please only look at the image as the duel goes by. -_

**_Author's Note: _**_This episode is meant to showcase the properties of Heart Infinity, the main driving force behind the fanfic's plot. The true characters and storyline only begin to develop on Episode 1 onwards. With that said, thank you for sparing a little bit of your time to read my crazy ideas! ;P_

* * *

_Prologue: Duelist Anger_

* * *

"Cards; the small pieces of cardboard that give duelists the one thing they're most desperately after: possibility. It's the possibility of becoming a champion, making friends and foes, writing a great story full of twists and turns and, of course, amazing duels. It's the cards that the duelists use that give them such power; they are able to shape their destinies depending on how they use their cards.

While it's undeniable that the cards themselves have great power and grant great power to their wielders, they have no will of their own. If left untouched, a card is a simple tool. It's the **will** of humans that dictate whether the cards will be used to protect the world, or destroy it. It's the decisions that the duelists make that ultimately transfer to their cards, and the duelists' emotions - anger, love, courage, ambition, fear - are the cards' true source of power.

And it's for this reason that we at Industrial Illusions research laboratories have developed a way to harness such power. You see, human emotions have some sort of magnetic energy attached to them. If we could combine this power with the power of cards, we could rule...I mean, amazing things could be accomplished! Gentleman, I present to you, Heart Infinity!"

As the listeners talked among themselves about his speech, Dr. Jal wondered if this would the time he'd finally get the promotion he thought he deserved.

_"It's finally my time to shine!" - _he thought to himself.

"You may proceed with your speech." - one of the spectators declared.

"As you can see..." - he unveiled a big, shining machine that had purple light spirals circling around it. "...Heart Infinity has finally become stable enough to be used, and I'll demonstrate it to you gentlemen here and now with a exhibition duel.

The audience gasped: _"He's gonna test it on himself?!"; "Is he mad?!", _the spectators trembled.

"There's no need to worry. I have such trust in my project that I'll be the one to witness its power for the first time!"; Jal said. "My apprentice, Jamie, will be the one dueling me on this test duel."

A short man with light blue hair entered the room. He quickly rushed to the other side of the room to help Jal with his Duel Disk, and a few minutes later both men were standing opposite of each other with ready duel disks.

_"And now I'll trigger...__**Heart Infinity**__!"_

As Jal pressed the big red button, the purple spirals of light that circled around the machine started circling around Jal himself, and started to become thicker and brighter until they became a blue aura that outlined the scientist.

_"DUEL!" - both of them shouted. _

* * *

_Jal - __**4000 LP **_

_Jamie - __**4000 LP**_

* * *

**- Jamie's Turn -**

"I'll go first", said Jamie.

_"_I Summon Goblindbergh in Attack Mode!"

**_Goblindbergh _** _Level 4 Warrior EARTH (1400 ATK)_

A green man with aviator glasses appeared on the field, flying on a orange plane.

"I activate the effect of Goblindbergh! When it's Normal Summoned, I can Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand." Jamie explained."

_"That's not half bad." _Jal thought to himself as his aura grew lighter in color.

"With Goblindbergh's effect, I Special Summon Delta Flyer from my hand!" Jamie said.

**_Delta Flyer_**_ Level 3 Dragon WIND Tuner (1500 ATK) _

A green dragon with two firefly-like wings appeared in front of Jamie.

"And since I Summoned a monster with this effect, Goblindbergh is changed to Defense Mode."

**_Goblindbergh _**_Attack Mode - Defense Mode _(0 DEF)

"I activate Delta Flyer's effect! With that, I can increase the Level of a monster I control by 1, and I choose Goblindbergh!"

**_Goblindbergh_**_ Level 4 - Level 5_

_"Is he gonna...?" Jal's aura grew darker._

"I'm tuning my Level 3 Delta Flyer with my Level 5 Goblindbergh to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster!" Jamie exclaimed.

The man in the orange plane became shrouded with blue circles of light as both monsters were used as Synchro Materials.

"_Synchro Summon! Go, my very best monster, Crimson Blader!" - _Jamie said with enthusiasm.

_**Crimson Blader**__ Level 8 Warrior FIRE (2800_ ATK)

A red warrior with a cape and armed with two swords appeared on the field, covered with small flames.

The audience was impressed by this, and Jal sensed that, as his aura became dark green with envy.

_"I am the one who is supposed to shine on this duel, not him!" _he thought.

"I set 1 face-down card and end my turn." said Jamie.

_"I...I must do better than him, I must impress these executives...I MUST DO THIS!" _Jal's aura became greener and darker, releasing shocking lightning bolts.

**- Jal's Turn -**

"My turn, draw!" Jal glanced at his hand, and displayed a grin. _"I knew I had it in me, I just knew it." _His aura went from green to purple, and it became bigger and more powerful.

"Just...what is that energy?" - one of the spectators asked.

"It's..._power_." Jal said.

"I Summon Psychic Snail in Attack Mode."

_**Psychic Snail**__ Level 4 Psychic EARTH (1900 ATK)_

A yellow and blue snail-like monster appeared.

"Next, I activate Psychokinesis, which lets me destroy a card on the field if I control a Psychic monster. I choose Crimson Blader!"

The snail-like monster put his hands together to form a black ball of energy, then finally threw it at the red warrior, destroying it.

Jal's aura became slighty more tamed than before.

"Psychokinesis also makes me take 1000 damage to my Life Points."

**Jal 4000 LP **-** 3000 LP**

"I then activate Emergency Teleport, which allows me to Summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my Deck. I choose Psychic Commander!"

_**Psychic Commander**__ Level 3 Psychic EARTH Tuner (1400 ATK)_

A small man inside of a floating tank appeared on the field.

"I then activate Psychic Snail's effect, by paying 800 Life Points, my Psychic Commander can attack twice during this turn, but Snail cannot attack this turn."

**Jal 3000 LP **-** 2200 LP**

_"Why would he do that?" _Jamie thought. "_Well, I won't risk it." _

"I activate Fiendish Chain! It prevents a monster on the field from attacking and activating its effects. I choose Psychic Commander!"

"Hrm, that's not going to stop me, Jamie. I'm tuning both my Psychic Commander and Psychic Snail to Synchro Summon Psychic Lifetrancer." Jal replied.

_"So my Fiendish Chain was for nothing?!"_ Jamie thought.

Both monsters vanished in blue light circles as a cyborg woman appeared on the field.

"Synchro Summon!" Jal's aura became stronger than ever.

**Psychic Lifetrancer** Level 7 Psychic EARTH (2400 ATK)

"And here is where you failed, Jamie, for I activate Psychic Sword; if my Life Points are lower than yours, a Psychic monster I control gains ATK points equal to the difference. The difference is 1800 points, so...

**Psychic Lifetrancer 2400 ATK** -** 4200 ATK**

At this moment, the audience was surely impressed.

"Psychic Lifetrancer, attack Jamie directly! Go, _Psychokinetic Force_!

The cyborg woman focused her energy on the Psychic Sword, and then slashed Jamie will full force. Jamie seemed to be very physically hurt by that attack.

**Jamie 4000 LP **-** 0**

Jamie was thrown into a corner by the attack, barely conscious. Meanwhile, some men from the audience went to talk to Jal.

"Congratulations, Jal, you've won, but winning a duel proves nothing.", one of the executives said.

"Nothing?! Didn't you just witness the power of my Heart Infinity? It amplified my power to infinite levels!"

"We've seen better duels." - the audience agreed.

At this moment, Jal's aura became red and even more powerful as he became uncontrollably enraged.

"_WHAT?! _I'll give you something to be impressed with! LIFETRANCER, ATTACK THEM!" Jal shouted.

The cyborg woman shot a blast of energy at the spectators.

_"He's crazy! Let's get outta here!" - _the men, a few of them wounded, exited the room as quickly as possible.

"I'll show them...I'll show them all, that _Jal, the great scientist_ cannot be scorned at!" He said, speaking as if possessed by an uncontrollable rage. "Lifetrancer, destroy this building!"

"Wait! You'll destroy the Heart Infinity and release its energy to the whole city!" Jamie pleaded.

"It's too late now, _I'll kill them all!". _Jal said as his dark aura expanded.

A blue aura started to emanate from Jamie. _"Wait, what is this? Will I become like him?!" _he thought. Jamie's thoughts slowly became replaced by thoughts of anger, hatred and rage. It started to envelop him, just like it did with Jal.

As Jal ordered Lifetrancer to attack the walls and the ceiling, the building started to collapse, and with it the Heart Infinity machine. The machine exploded, and a big explosion of tremendous light surged from the Industrial Illusions building, enveloping the entire city. The energy from Heart Infinity started to merge with the people's hearts, and, from now on, the duels in that city would not be the same.

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE:** Meet the main characters of Yugioh HEART-X, as they struggle to duel and survive in a world where people's emotions gain uncontrollable power!

* * *

Link to the cards used in this episode: /FR2o5G2 at imgur [Type imgur, then add the .com, then /FR2o5G2]

_(Obs.: If any custom cards are used in future episodes, I'll add a image for them too.)_

_Thanks for reading! ;)_


End file.
